mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
James Doc
James Timothy Doc, is the deceased father of Colin, Baron and Alex Doc, the paternal grandfather of Noa Doc and older brother of Dalon Doc. James was the first Doc knowing the DocSoul's hidden capabilities and the first to experiment with it. He told his son Colin about it so he could finish it for him. Background Will be added later on. James died when he saved his sons, Colin Doc and Baron Doc, when the Police Department was blown up. It was later explained that he actually could survive the explosion but he wanted to secure a doomsday weapon, that he retrieved 30 years before and kept personally for safety reasons, and when he secured it he accepted his destiny. The doomsday weapon was later retrieved by Colin and he made sure that the weapon was transferred to the Doc Realm. Physical Appearance To Be Added Personality Despite his age James is a master at combat and incredible intelligent. He never underestimates his opponents no matter what, a trait he shares with his father Rodney Doc. James fears almost nothing but he has regretted many things he did in his life. He posses a personal sense of honor, which makes him be the most loyal of allies. When James was young, he was very stubborn. When he came across Maker, he became more serious. When he has an argument with his father, he becomes persistent. James is also very patient with children as he never rushed his sons to do certain things. He also didn't pushed them hard, but threated them softly. James doesn't really get along with his father. As he thinks that his father is crazy for not appreciating his heritage. This feeling isn't mutual with his father. Abilities James is an incredible skilled user in hand-to-hand combat having trained his own sons in this skill. All 3 proven to be highly skilled in it, but not as great as there father. James is a skilled treasure hunter as he was able to uncover many secret and treasures in his life. He can uncover the most difficult maps and decipher them easily. James is a master in magic spells and attacks. He's also incredible knowledged about it also better that his sons. And also trained his sons in this. As described from his previous skills, James has demonstrated himself as a great teacher. Teaching his own sons how to do certain things in life, and most importantly treasure hunting. James is also a very intellectual man. He has high intelligence, as he's able to immediately conceive complex plans and schemes. He could also invent different types of weapons, new kinds of software's as well as lay down an entire network of electrical wires. James is a skilled detective thanks to his police work. He found many crooks and caught the most brutal killers and bad guys. James possesses unnaturally high skills in investigation and can uncover even the most elusive of secrets with enough effort. James spent his last years as the chief of the Lego police department. Using his skills he became the greatest police detective of all time. Not only was he great in field research, he was also great in the laboratory and workplace settings. James also made his own weapons which where extremely advanced at the time. In addition to that his home and PD room where both made with advanced technology, not known at that time. Through the years James has become a famous Doc. His years of experience made him a master combatant both in normal fights as a police officer and in supernatural fights. James's Power Form is OldDrox. Trivia To Be Added Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Category:Doc Family Category:DocSoul Wielders Category:PowerForm Users Category:Deceased Characters Category:Parents Category:Heroes Category:Inventors Category:Professors Category:Humans Category:Treasure Hunters